The Prodigal Son's Return (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Prodigal Son's Return. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon rule the Earth in Darkness, Until our heroines finally defeated her. But the battle wasn't over yet, For Ivan Ooze reaches a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated him for good. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins one night at Manhattan, Where a young man named Alexander Fox Xanatos returned home from his journey of Avalon along with some friends of his. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We made it, Manhattan. Moana Waialiki: That's amazing, Alex. This is where you live? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yep, The one and only New York City. One city that never sleeps, The Big Apple itself. Maui: Well, Sounds like a nice place to visit. John Smith: Believe me, Maui. Mickey once showed us this place before. Moana Waialiki: So, Alex. What's our plan now? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, Moana. For starters, We're gonna pay the Manhattan Clan a visit. Cassim: I'm sure they'd be pleased to see us again. John Smith: I can't say the same thing, Cassim. Soon, They've met with the Manhattan Clan at the Clocktower. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Evening, Detective Maza. Elisa Maza: Hello, Alex. Hudson: Welcome back, Lad. I hope you'd use the Grimorum, the Eye and the Gate wisely. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I sure have, Hudson. And along the way, I had some of our friends with me. Goliath: At least you have returned from your journey, Alex. Welcome home. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Goliath. Brooklyn: It sure has been a while since Alex left after his graduation. Broadway: Yeah, I know, Brooklyn. I bet he's seen everything across the globe. Lexington: I really missed you, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You too, Lex. (hugged his best friend) You've always cared for me ever since I was little. Angela: And look at you, You've grown eighteen years old and met some of our friends. Just then, Owen Burnett arrived to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Long time no see, Owen. Owen Burnett: Hello, Alexander. Your parents have been expecting you on your return. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I sure can't wait to see them again. So, He gave him an escort to see his parents, David and Fox Xanatos. Soon enough, Alex finally arrived at the Eyrie Building where he met is mother at the entrance. Fox: Hello, Alex. Welcome home. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Mom. (hugged his mother) How's Dad doing? Fox: He upstairs, Always thinking about what you've been up to. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I'll be sure to go check on him for a bit. As Alex went upstairs, He met with his father who was thinking about him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Dad. David Xanatos: Alex, What a pleasant surprise. (hugged his son) Welcome home, Son. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Good to be home, Pops. David Xanatos: I see you still have the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath entrusted me to use them wisely as I have to and use it's magic for good. David Xanatos: And you chose your path wisely, Alex. So, What's next for you? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I don't know yet, But I'm sure something will come up soon. Then, It was a beautiful day at the park. As Unico and his friends played together, The 20 Sprixie Princesses came. Unico: Guys, Look! It's the Sprixie Princesses! Turquoise Sprixie Princess: Everyone, We need your help. Black Sprixie Princess: We got some terrible news. Cheryl: Hi, Girls. How'd you all been? What is it? Green Sprixie Princess: We are feeling bad about this! Cyan Sprixie Princess: And us too. Pink Sprixie Princess: But we've got trouble coming to Earth. Unico: What is it? Yellow Sprixie Princess: We don't know yet. Purple Sprixie Princess: But Zordon and the others might. Meanwhile at the Sprixie Kingdom, Venus, Argus, The Gods and the Sprixies notice the trouble coming. Venus: A new threat is arriving on Earth. God 1: It could be Bowser. God 2: Who knows. God 3: This more troubling then we all thought. Argus: What're we going to do? The Power Rangers won't be strong enough to stop him. God 1: Hey, We had an idea. God 4: We must call the Wind Sisters to do it, And bring any allies they can find. God 5: Good idea. Sprixie 4: West Wind, East Wind, South Wind, North Wind! Come to us now! Then, The West Wind, East Wind, South Wind and North Wind came just in time. West Wind: Yes? North Wind: You called? Venus: Bowser is returning. God 3: Will you go and bring us any allies you can find from the Mushroom Kingdom? East Wind: Of course. South Wind: We will do what we must. Sprixie 1: Now go, send them to Sunny Bell and Canterlot. And off they went as they set off to bring the Mario Brothers and their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Bowser has arrived on his Flying Koopa Kingdom. Bowser: At last, The time has come to prepare for our revenge. Mistress 9: Indeed, Husband. I've waited a long time for this Bowser Jr.: Me too, Pop. When do we start? Bowser: Right now. Just then, The Night Wind and the Fearsome Crooks came. Bowser: Who's there!? Night Wind: There's no cause for alarm, Bowser. Negaduck: We thought you could use our help. Mojo Jojo: And maybe we can help one another. Bowser: Night Wind, Negaduck, Mojo Jojo and the Fearsome Crooks. Ludwig Von Koopa: What do they want here? Wendy O. Koopa: Don't have any cities to take over? Mistress 9: That's enough, Let them speak. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, Guys. Let's hear them out. Bowser: Explain yourselves. Mojo Jojo: We need your help to stand against the Harmony Force Power Rangers, They've destroyed Ivan Ooze. Negaduck: Some of us tried to escape from jail, But the others got caught and so me, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius and others are the only ones left. Mojo Jojo: We wish to join your evil alliance, Bowser and Mistress 9. Bowser: Very, You're all in. Meanwhile with Twilight and her friends, They begin to see what's causing the clouds to go dark. Twilight Sparkle: Something's not right here. Spike: What's happening? Pinkie Pie: (feels a twitch in her hair) I've got a twitchy feeling in my hair! Boomer: What do you think it is? Breezie: I don't know. Just then, Mario and his friends arrived in their world. Mario: Hello, Everybody. Rainbow Dash: Woah! Didn't see that coming! Mirage: Who are you guys? Mario: Why, I'm-a Mario. Tis-a good to meet you all, Yes? Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, Mario's-a little brother. Mario: And-a this is my girlfriend, Princess Peach, Rosalina, Luigi's-a girlfriend, Princess Daisy, Pauline, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Nabbit, Professor E. Gadd, Stanley the Bugman, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's Son, Donkey Kong Jr., Perry the Parasol, Starlow, Princess Shelly, Princess Amanda, Princess Clover, Princess Citrus, Luma, Geno, Toadette, Toadsworth and Toad Mary. And-a we are-a from the Mushroom Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you all, I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. And these are our friends, The Justice Squad. Starlight Glimmer: What brings you all here? Donkey Kong: Well, The Wind Sisters take us here on Sunny Bell and your home. And That's why we came here to help all of you. Blue Toad: It's true. Yellow Toad: We came at your world from ours. Jankenman: No way. SpongeBob SquarePants: That is so cool. Princess Peach: Yes, It is cool. Unico: I'll say. Katy: I've hard about when worlds collide, But this is ridiculous. Beezle: I know what you mean, Katy. Luigi: That is-a why the Wind-a Sisters brought-a us here. Mario: We've come to form-a an alliance. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Maybe you could use room for a few more. Just then, Everyone looked as Alex Xanatos came to see Twilight and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: And who are you? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm Alexander Fox Xanatos, I came to your town on behalf of my father, David Xanatos. Spike: Really? Pauline: What for? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Twilight Sparkle, My father is extending some invitations to our place if any of you are interesting. Mario: Mama Mia! That-a sounds like a good'a start. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, I Guess. When do we leave? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Whenever any of you are ready, It's entirely up to you. Soon, Everyone arrived at the Eyrie Building where they meet David and Fox Xanatos. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We're here as promised, Father. David Xanatos: Welcome, My friends. I hope you find this place a welcoming committee. Professor Utonium: Indeed we have. Mario: It is a fantastic-a castle. Toadette: Pretty. Aikko: Beautiful. Alexander Fox Xanatos: There's and explanation to why we called you all here. Twilight Sparkle: So, What's this all about? David Xanatos: Nothing much, But just thought we help one another at fighting evil. Ms. Sara Bellum: We're listening, David. Florida: What do you have in mind? David Xanatos: An alliance, Of which we protect all people from harm. Alexander Fox Xanatos: If we all work together, We're sure to triumph over evil. Pinkie Pie: Oh, Sounds great! Fighting evil with some help from new friends, How cool is that!? Princess Peach: Count us in. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Ditto. Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Amethyst? Amethyst Utonium: It's your choice alone, Twilight. But you still have our support as your mentors. Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Xanatos, Alex, We except. When do we start? David Xanatos: Whenever you're ready. If you ever need backup, We'll be in touch. Just then, Demona and MacBeth came to see them. David Xanatos: Ah, Demona, MacBeth, You two make perfect timing. Demona: It's a good thing we came just in time. MacBeth: And I see you have some company, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sure do, MacBeth. (to his friends) Everyone, Meet Demona and MacBeth, They work for my father. Demona is one of the gargoyles that protects all of mankind. Rarity: How do you know all of this, Alex? Bell: Yeah, What can you tell us? Alexander Fox Xanatos: We'll explain everything about it in good time. However, Twilight and her friends had to warn Ransik as they arrived at the secret lab. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, We need help. Ransik: What is it, Twilight? Ken Utonium: It's Bowser, He's back! Wario: And he's about to get his-a revenge on us! Yoshi: Will you help us? Ransik: It won't be easy fighting Bowser, But I'll help anyway I can. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Ransik. Then, Dingo and Matrix arrived just as they notice them. Dingo: G-Day, Rangers. You need any extra help? Starlight Glimmer: Do we ever? Alexander Fox Xanatos: This is Dingo, An old friend of my mother. And this is partner, Matrix. Matrix: It is a great honor to meet such new friends of Alex Xanatos. Ransik: A pleasure I'm sure, We could use all the help we can get. Dingo: And it looks like you mates got it, Let's get to work. Luigi: Okey Dokey. Princess Daisy: We're ready when you are, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Alright then, Time to save the world. Meanwhile, Bowser has gathered all the monsters from the Power Ranger History. Bowser: Distant Monsters of the Pasts, The time has come to begin our plan to conquer Earth. And once we gain control to the Earth, We'll make all humans as our slaves forever! Bowser Jr.: Yeah, Good plan, Pop! All the monsters cheered, All except Mr. Ticklesneezer, Fang, Waspicable, Destructoid, Loyax, Dash, Notacon, T-Top, Katana, Scrapper and Half-Bake. Mistress 9: Morton Koopa Jr.: The Gnome: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts